Currently, touch control products may have various function-hole (for example, camera hole) designs. The addition of function hole may increase product added value and optimize user experience.
There is a known structure of a function-hole area of a touch substrate, which is formed by sequentially stacking a base substrate, a first insulating layer, a blanking layer and a second insulating layer.
It has also proposed a structure of a function-hole area of a touch substrate, in which the blanking layer and the second insulating layer are etched off, while the base substrate and the first insulating layer remain.